


asile de fous

by Smile9224



Category: no one - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile9224/pseuds/Smile9224
Summary: hé les gars et les filles, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que j'écris mes histoires dans différentes langues et c'est si vous ne comprenez pas, di





	asile de fous

Une fois, mes amis et moi avons décidé d'aller dans un asile de fous abandonné. Octobre, juin, Brandon, Jack, Blair, Phoenix et James y sont allés. Au début, nous sommes tous restés ensemble mais plus nous allions loin, plus on voulait le faire moi-même. Donc, une fois que nous avons atteint le deuxième étage, il y avait 9 étages, donc nous nous sommes séparés. Mais une fois que je me suis débrouillé, j'ai eu une sensation vraiment étrange, donc une a continué, mais quand je suis arrivé dans la dernière pièce, mon dos me sentait comme si mon dos me brûlait alors c'était si mal que je me suis évanoui tout ce que j'ai entendu c'était des gens qui criaient mais ensuite j'ai réalisé qui sait qui est la voix c'était Blair. Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit et ma tête et mon dos me faisaient mal. Blair est entrée dans ma chambre et m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé dans la dernière pièce et avait dit que je ne respirais pas. Mais elle a dit que j'avais du sang partout dans le dos. Une fois que je me suis levé et que l'un d'eux a fouillé l'asile des aliénés et que j'ai fouillé la pièce dans laquelle j'étais et ce qu'il a dit m'effraie que cette pièce était l'endroit où le médecin et les infirmières avaient utilisé les patients et testés des rats qu'ils avaient expérimenté sur eux, mais la plupart des puis est mort un est devenu si mauvais qu'il a tué le médecin, les infirmières et lui-même. Les gens disent que cette pièce est la pièce que vous ne pouvez jamais oublier. Quand j'ai fini de lire, j'avais peur, cela disait aussi si vous vous évanouissez et que lorsque vous vous réveillez et avez mal à la tête, cela signifie qu'une des âmes perdues attachées à vous peut finir les affaires inachevées, mais si cela prend trop de temps, votre corps pourrait devenir repris par l'âme perdue. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, tout allait bien pendant peut-être une semaine ou deux, un jour de travail, elle faisait son travail et tout à coup son dos a commencé à brûler, elle a demandé à partir et elle est rentrée chez elle. Alors qu'elle cherche une réponse que son amie appelle, son père est décédé. Il s'avère que son père était l'une des personnes qui travaillaient sur ces personnes décédées, mais il a survécu un jour en se cachant. Alors elle retourne à l'asile des aliénés abandonnés et essaie de trouver des réponses alors qu'elle est sur le point d'entrer au deuxième étage, ce passage secret s'ouvre de nulle part et, partant avec son instinct, elle suit les voix dans la pièce et en entrant, elle les voit. tubes en verre avec des noms dessus. Puis, tout à coup, des fantômes sortent des tubes où les personnes tuées lors du test, elle hurle de terreur alors que les fantômes tentent de la chasser.Elle quitte l’asile des aliénés et se rend chez Blairs. Quand elle arrive, elle parle à Blair de ce qui s'est passé et ils se réunissent à nouveau pour rentrer à la maison. Alors qu'ils arrivent à la maison, ils voient des enfants entrer devant eux, ils essaient d'avertir les enfants mais ils sont trop tard, ils courent en riant alors qu'ils partent en octobre et ses amis ont entendu des cris et ils ont couru à l'intérieur pour trouver les fantômes. dévorant les enfants Blair et October se précipitent dans la pièce secrète Octobre a une idée s'ils cassent les tubes, les fantômes ne peuvent plus rester en vie, c'est ce qu'elle fait mais les fantômes restent en vie. Blair a une idée alors qu'elle emmène son vélo et ses vélos au magasin le plus proche, achète un aspirateur et aspire les fantômes. Ils dirigent maintenant l'asile des aliénés abandonné comme une maison hantée pour que les enfants puissent en profiter. Jusqu'au jour où un enfant trouve la pièce secrète. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une pièce étrange où elle se trouvait avec elle-même et quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle a réalisé que c'était sa grand-mère, mais elle s'est souvenue que sa grand-mère était décédée d'une crise cardiaque il y a trois ans. Du moins, c’est ce que sa mère et ses frères lui ont dit. Mais elle se souvenait que sa grand-mère était infirmière dans un asile d'aliénés. Sa mère a dit que sa grand-mère était revenue de ses vacances la veille de la fermeture de l'asile. Mais elle a été appelée au travail dès son retour. Elle a été forcée de lui injecter. Il l'a étranglée en disant qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle a suivi sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère l'a emmenée dans la pièce où elle et le médecin étaient morts. L'homme s'est suicidé dans la chambre du deuxième étage et de la dernière pièce. C'était l'homme qui essayait de la mettre en garde contre l'homme. Plus elle allait, plus elle était savante et plus elle commençait à regretter. Mais elle a pensé qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé à sa grand-mère et au médecin. Mais ce qu’elle pense, c’est sa grand-mère et la patiente a été forcée de faire quelque chose qu’elle ne voulait pas faire. C'était la faute du médecin dont il se faisait passer pour victime. Il l'a fait pour attirer l'attention. Mais plus tard dans la vie, il s'est senti si mal qu'il l'a poussé à bout et il s'est suicidé. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi la plupart des gens pensaient qu’il s’agissait de la mort de sa femme. Et cela l'a mis dans un trou noir, mais non, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui en était au courant et c'était sa défunte épouse qui le savait. Il est mort et tout le monde l'a oublié et n'est jamais allé lui rendre visite et sa semelle reste maintenant oubliée.


End file.
